realm_of_arenia_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Shri'Landi
The dense woodlands region of Arenia is inhabited by an ancient, primal race known as the elves. The elves call their homeland Hearthforest, To the humans, it is known as Shri'Landi, after the elvish organization of rangers and druids that protect it. There is only one major city in Hearthforest, known as Mossgate. Mossgate was built around a magical portal to the Feywild, and that portal gave rise to the arcane magic practiced by the elves and is the cause of their long life spans of around 300 years. A faction of elves live in the Feywild, but their constant exposure to its magical energies has altered them genetically into a new race, Eladrin. The elves are a democratic theocracy; this is possible because their race is small in number, since they do not need to repopulate frequently, and their host goddess Melora is so closely tied to the Priesthood of the Moon. Twice per year, during each equinox, every elf journeys to Mossgate to discuss noteworthy topics and hear Melora's word through their high priestess and diplomatic leader, Selesnya of the Moon. Government and Politics The elves are about 8,000 in number, and the eladrin make up only hundreds. Each individual lives freely in Hearthforest, wandering, mingling with nature, and accomplishing whatever he or she believes is best for the society. Elves are very society conscious, caring greatly about other members of their race and constantly worrying about how they will appear to the others. Because elves live long lives, each individual becomes very good at a trade, craft, or skill; each one is prized for his or her unique ability, both inside Hearthforest and out. Generally, elves follow the lawful allignment, so there are no frequent crimes in Hearthforest. Any punishment that needs to be delivered is given by the Shri'Landi. The elves follow a goddess named Melora. Before the Sundering, Melora had taken the physical form of an eladrin and lived in the Feywild. She acted as the matriarch for the elves, teaching them how to live under a set of codes called the Lilyad. She taught the elves to respect nature and love each other, and gave them the gift of magic. There are two orders that govern the elves. *'Shri'Landi' **'Composed of fierce warriors, trackers, and hunters, the Shri'Landi is elvish for "Guardian". The Shri'Landi were formed before the Tribal Wars, swearing an oath to protect the forest from outsiders and to facilitate the tranquillity and natural order of nature. Typically, elvish druids and rangers aspire to be in the organization. They act as the elvish police force and militia. Their leader is the ageless Lorelian Liawen, also known as Leafblade. *'Preisthood of the Moon' **'The elves all worship Melora, the goddess of wilderness and the ocean. She exists in an essence form in the Feywild, but when the elves were still primitive appeared as an eladrin female druid. In the early developement stagfes of elvish civilization, Melora bestowed her blessing an order of peaceful leaders to preach the teachings of the Lilyad. Their leader is the gorgeous Selesnya of the Moon, named Neverwane for her endless youth. Her power waxes and wanes with the cycles of the moon. The Priesthood acts deals in diplomatic and foreign relations, in addition to leading worship of Melora. The Lilyad contains these basic principles: #Nature is the supreme law. Do not interfere with the natural order. #Build no permanent structures and plant no seeds where nature has provided already. #Animals are equal to elves. They are to be respected and admired, for they embody the raw power of nature. #Death is part of a natural cycle beginning with birth. Sorcery altering the cycle will be damned. #Live long, tranquil, and peaceful lives. Use nature's gifts to create beauty and share it with others. #Love your fellow brothers and sisters as family. Treat guests as your family. #Allow no harm to come the forest that is not an act of nature. Allow no harm to come to fellow elves where you can prevent it. #Study and learn from nature, for nature is older and wiser than us all. Important Figures Elvish heroes and villains come as follows: *'Selesnya of the Moon (Neverwane) ' *'Lorelion Liawen (Leafblade)' Category:Kingdoms, Civilizations, and Planes